it's you (always going to be you)
by kelincimerahjambu
Summary: [ two. hwangdeep; gs!minhyun ] Jinyoung pulang sparing futsal antar teman kuliahnya dan seseorang wanita menyerobot begitu saja waktu membuka pintu apartemen. Malah ingin tinggal disana juga. Tolong Bae Jinyoung sekarang juga! You can request your fav couples! [ top! bae jinyoung / bot! members; wanna one ]
1. nothing without you

step 1. nothing without you

 ** _{ deep x cloud }_**

* * *

Jinyoung terlihat sederhana, tetap mempunyai sinar tanpa sadar setiap kali dia berdiri atau sekedar menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa nyaman, tersenyum sedikit dan itu sudah cukup menawan. Ia mampu membuat jantung Sungwoon terus rusak berdenyut terlalu banyak. _Berhenti memandangnya seolah kau jatuh cinta. Sadar posisimu._

Sungwoon terus mensugesti pikirannya untuk tidak nakal membayangkan kehidupan romansa penuh tantangan dengan seorang _idol_ ternama, seorang adik dari masa-masa pendewasaan dirinya saat ini. Mereka berbeda sekarang. Ini bukan empat tahun yang lalu atau tiga tahun yang lalu.

Semuanya berubah cepat dan kadang Sungwoon enggan menerimanya, _kalau dia telah membuang banyak waktunya tanpa menghargai momen bersama Jinyoung._

"Sungwoon _hyeong_!" sapa Jinyoung, matanya menyipit dengan lucu membentuk senyuman menggemaskan namun, mengerjap cepat begitu melihat mata Sungwoon yang menggelap, bahu lebih turun kekurangan percaya diri atau bibirnya yang dikunyah tidak nyaman. Sungwoon layu, layu seperti kelopak bunga yang menghitam.

Duduk disebelah Jinyoung, Sungwoon sedikit memberi beberapa jarak, "Jaga kesehatanmu, oke, _fans_ akan mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau terlihat kelelahan." tangan Sungwoon mengudara jatuh dengan hati-hati kepala Jinyoung, mengusapnya perlahan penuh afeksi.

 _Afeksi sekedar fans._

Sungwoon terlalu mengagungkannya, memandang tinggi dirinya, terutama saat lampu putih terang menyakitkan mata bersinar memeluk tubuhnya. Sekedar menggerakkan ujung jemarinya dengan gerakan lihai dan saat ia berada ditengah, mengeluarkan suara seraknya. Sungwoon sangat menyukai momen memukau seperti itu. Jinyoung _sakit_ mendengarnya.

" _Hyeong_ , berhenti memandangku." Jinyoung meringis, matanya terus mencari sokongan untuk tidak menatap Sungwoon. Matanya tidak memiliki fokus yang benar dengan tangan bergetar. Pandangannya mengabur, hanya bayangan rambut cokelat tersisir berantakan Sungwoon yang nampak.

Setitik air jatuh dari mata kiri Jinyoung, "Aku jatuh. Terlalu dalam untukmu. Kumohon, berhentilah memandangku."

Karena bagaimanapun Sungwoon tetaplah menjadi bintangnya, mata yang berkilau menakjubkan hampir setara dengan matahari menyengat, pipinya yang membulat merah sebagus persik lebih baik dari siapapun, tergugunya dalam bicara ketika juga senyum lucu tertahan menggemaskannya selalu menjadi kesukaannya, kecintaannya.

(Banyak lagi, banyak lagi bagian dari Sungwoon yang disukainya)

Sungwoon memujanya lebih dari apapun, _sebagai fans_.

Dan Jinyoung mencintainya lebih dari apapun, _sebagai pria_.

Setiap orang ingin berada dalam posisinya, siapapun itu. Menjadi seseorang yang _dicintai_ idolnya sendiri terdengar seperti karangan _fans_ yang sering dibaca Sungwoon. Seperti keajaiban paling tidak mungkin terjadi, seperti bunga tidur yang terus membayangi atau seperti keinginan terselubung setiap _fans_.

Sungwoon tidak mau. Tidak akan pernah mau. Penyimpangan seksualitas dalam dunia yang penuh dengan lampu kilat atau lampu panggung berkilau bukanlah hal yang bisa diterima mudah layaknya berbicara leluasa.

Bae Jinyoung terlalu berharga untuk cemoohan, untuk ejekan, untuk komentar jahat.

"Jinyoung." panggil Sungwoon hati-hati, tangannya bahkan tidak bisa menggapai pipi Jinyoung, untuk menghapus bekas lelehan air mata. Ia tidak seberani itu karena, Sungwoon selalu membatasi keadaan. Ia kembali memanggil dengan getir, "Jinyoung."

Jinyoung dalam tahap kehilangan diri dengan bibir bergetar parah tidak bisa mengucap apapun. Sesuatu dalam dada Sungwoon mencekik setiap sirkulasi sehatnya ketika berbagi pandang dengan Jinyoung yang menatapnya dengan mata _sakit_.

"Dengarkan aku, Jinyoung." Sungwoon kali ini mengambil kedua pipi Jinyoung, menariknya perlahan hingga mata mereka pas sejajar. Bahkan dalam sedekat ini Bae Jinyoung masih tidak memilik fokus. Matanya pergi kemana-mana.

"Tolong dengarkan aku." Sungwoon ingin menangis. Matanya sudah panas menginginkan emosi yang merebak-rebak ingin keluar. Perasaannya kalut setengah mampus kalau Jinyoung seperti, apapun akan diabaikan pria itu. Semuanya, bahkan Sungwoon yang memiliki separo hatinya juga akan diberi keterdiaman.

Sungwoon hanya punya satu cara dan saat itulah kekalahan terbesarnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Jinyoungie."

Kerjapan penuh kesadaran.

"Berhentilah untuk memujaku kalau begitu, _hyeong_!" sentak Jinyoung kalap, luruhan air matanya semakin banyak tanpa dikompromi, "Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu kalau begitu!"

Detakan Sungwoon berhenti saat itu juga. Pekerjaannya hanya berkutat sibuk bersama kamera lensa besar dengan resolusi mengagumkan. Memberikan _preview_ diakun sosial media miliknya lalu meng _upload_ kualitas tinggi di _fansite_ nya. Sungwoon akan membuat _goodies_ saat _fansite_ miliknya melejit naik drastis.

Ya. Hanya seperti itu. Paling susah mungkin saat melakukan perjalanan luar negeri. Itu saja.

Jinyoung selalu sepenuh hati sangat membenci pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak ingin berhenti." _karena berhenti adalah konklusi terakhir, karena berhenti membuatku tidak bisa menatapmu, karena berhenti membuatku akan kehilanganmu, karena berhenti mempunyai kesamaan tidak mencintaimu lagi_.

Jinyoung lemah dengan apapun yang mempunyai hal berhubungan dengan Sungwoon. Entah _hyeong_ nya yang matanya basah tidak sekira namun, lebih memilih menahan emosi. Sangat tegar namun, dapat dipastikan hatinya sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Padahal Jinyoung sendiri sudah memiliki air mata mengumpul di dagunya.

"Sungwoon _hyeong_ , jangan seperti ini. Aku— tidak tahan— aku selalu memandangimu. Aku merasa beruntung sekaligus jatuh begitu mendasar. Karena kau hanya memandangku, hanya mencintaiku sebagai _fans_ bukan yang lain." ibu jari Jinyoung menaruh hati-hati diatas kelopak mata Sungwoon, memberi usapan hingga ke sudut mata.

Sungwoon menutup sebelah matanya tanpa basa-basi, sudut bibirnya tahu-tahu sudah tertarik hingga ada senyum menyembuhkan terbingkai disana. Tangannya naik mengenyahkan air mata Jinyoung sebelum mengucap, "Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Aku cukup mencintaimu, menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka yang meneriakkan namamu. Bagiku, itu sudah cukup. Melihat Jinyoung dari kejauhan sudah cukup."

Sudah dibilang, Jinyoung lemah dengan Sungwoon. Apapun itu. Sungwoon selalu bisa mengkonsolidasinya hatinya, membuatnya berdebar hanya dengan kesederhanaan ucapan yang menggugah derakan nyaman dirusuk.

Jinyoung sedikit merundukkan wajahnya, bergerak menerobos keleluasaan, berbisik tanpa kecanggungan dan sangat mudah, "Aku ingin mencuri satu ciuman darimu boleh, _hyeong_?"

Sungwoon tidak yakin. Ia sangat tidak ingin beberapa orang nanti menyalahpahami arti dari dia dan Jinyoung berada ditempat seterbuka ini. Walaupun hanya sekedar ruang tunggu dan _coordi_ , _make up artist_ juga yang lain sedang tidak ada; sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Sungwoon tetap tidak ingin.

Tapi, Jinyoung selalu bisa mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu. Sungwoon memahami Jinyoung itu _barbar_ , mengerluarkan perkataan seenaknya bahkan bersikap tak pilah-pilah. Jadi, ketika pikiran Sungwoon masih mengudara entah dimana.

Jinyoung sudah merajam dengan ciuman halus, lumatan selembut menyentuh es krim manis menyegarkan. Ia menyukainya, menyukai bibir saling menyentuh walaupun hanya memakan tidak banyak waktu. Ketika terlepas Jinyoung langsung menumpu dahinya terlampau nyaman dibahu _hyeong_ nya. Sungwoon memakai parfum mahal jantan namun, diselanya Jinyoung selalu bisa menangkap harum manis, tajam dan meracun.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _hyeong_."

Sungwoon memberi tepukan beberapa kali, "Aku selalu mendukungmu."

Lagi-lagi.

Ucapan Sungwoon selalu berputar disana.

Jinyoung lagi-lagi harus menelan himpitan nyata dalam tenggorokan kalau akan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Selalu terjebak dalam kegilaan sakit, menghantamnya kencang dan giginya mengerat tidak menentu.

"Bae Jinyoung, saatnya _rehaesal_!" manajer membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit layaknya kecambah baru tumbuh. Sedikit tersenyum melihat Sungwoon yang memberikan senyum maklum padanya.

Jinyoung bergerak cekatan, berdiri sembari merapikan rambutnya sendiri yang berseliweran kemana-mana, membetulkan letak poni teratur dan berjalan melewati Sungwoon; tidak mengucap apapun, tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya lurus mengikuti manajer _hyeong_.

Mungkin memang harus seperti ini.

Mungkin dari awal Jinyoung harus menenggelamkan rasanya dalam-dalam.

Mungkin harus melupakan Sungwoon.

Mungkin.

Mungkin.

Kepala Jinyoung sakit. Pikirannya terus tidak sejalan, tubuhnya terus protes. Siksaan mencekik dari dentuman kepala yang menjadi-jadi sehingga tangannya harus menyusuri dinding untuk menopang tubuh dengan nafas tersengal terburu-buru.

Bae Jinyoung mati.

Ketika semuanya berputar, melambung membentuk kesadaran menghitam gelap ringan yang tenang. Jinyoung menyukainya, menyukai keringanan dan ketenangan seperti ini. Ia bisa mendengar beberapa orang memekik, terkesiap mengejutkan sebelum semuanya hilang, buram dan gelap.

Diam-diam, Jinyoung mendambakan suara Ha Sungwoon yang ikut memanggil namanya.

Ia seorang idol, harus terlihat sehat bagaimanapun kondisinya, harus selalu tersenyum memukau sesakit apapun dirinya, harus bersikap sopan seburuk apapun _mood_ yang dimilikinya.

Karena Bae Jinyoung adalah seorang idol, bukan seorang pria biasa yang mudah terluka karena masalah sepele tentang perasaan.

Jinyoung hanya ingin mati.

(Hanya dengan seperti ini Sungwoon akan memberikan seluruh hatinya tak berpikir lagi)

* * *

 **it actually kills me when you ignore me,**

 **it actually kills me when we pretend that everything is fine,**

 **it actually kills me when you…**

 **don't love me anymore**

* * *

… ** _selesai_**

* * *

INI CRACK COUPLE PALING UNYU HUWEEEEE

btw, yang mau rikues, tinggalkan aja di kolom komentar. psst! asalkan top!baejin, mau bott nya siapa aja bole ;) ratingnya juga bisa naik lololol ;)

tolong antisipasi chapter berikutnya, yaw!


	2. i wanna have (갖고 싶어)

step 2. i wanna have (갖고 싶어)

 _ **{ deep x gs!hwang }**_

* * *

Otot-otot kaki Jinyoung merengek kelelahan jadi, ketika di _lift_ hanya bisa menyenderkan tubuhnya penuh pengharapan ke dinding. Sebelah bahunya tersampir ransel secara asal-asalan dengan lengan memeluk bola sepak sedikit loyo. Lima jam mengejar kemenangan terdengar melelahkan.

Salahkan Park Woojin, senior kampus yang melelang _id kakao_ sahabatnya sendiri, Jihoon, jika berhasil memenangkan lima pertandingan darinya. Jinyoung mana pernah mampu untuk menolak bagian sesimpel itu.

(Jinyoung selalu menyukai hal-hal menggemaskan, apalagi semacam senior seperti Jihoon. Biar untuk ukuran wanita galaknya setengah mampus tapi, terlihat lucu dan ceroboh. Kemenangan selalu nomer satu. Mendapat _id_ Jihoon adalah hal terbaik.)

 _Lift_ berdenting mengingatkan membuat Jinyoung sigap membuka mata dan berjalan sedikit menerawang, sedikit menoleh begitu mendengar keributan yang menggema-gema di tangga darurat. Tidak peduli. Ia malah kembali berjalan hingga pintu apartemen, mengais-ngais saku jaketnya dan begitu mudah mengambil kartu kunci apartemen sebelum menempelkannya pada _scan_.

"Aku—"

"Tolong aku!"

Jinyoung bahkan belum selesai membuka pintu. Seorang wanita menyerobotnya dari belakang, menutup pintu cekatan dan bersender dengan sengalan nyata. Bola sepak terlempar menggelinding hingga ketengah ruangan. Derapan kaki banyak melewati pintu apartemen berikutnya.

Jinyoung yang terjatuh dalam lututnya langsung berdiri walau sedikit terhuyung mencari keseimbangan. Matanya langsung meneliti. Oke. Wanita dihadapannya mengenakan gaun krim renda pas badan, rambutnya hitam tebal jatuh menawan hingga dada dengan poni manis yang lepek di dahi. Gila! Wanita ini cantik sekali, sumpah!

"Tolong aku." Wanita itu menangkupkan tangannya sembari menenteng _heels_ runcing mahal disela jemari lentik terawatnya.

Jinyoung menggeleng, dia tidak ingin hidupnya direcoki apapun dengan ketenangan, "Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan siapapun saat ini. Minta tolonglah pada temanmu."

"Mau minta tolong kemana lagi? Mereka merencanakan semuanya bersama orang tuaku!" sentak wanita itu, rambutnya ikut bergoyang cantik sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut, matanya memelas basah menahan segala emosi, "Tolong aku kali ini saja."

Mati. Astaga. Mati ini. Sudah dibilang, Jinyoung lemah dengan hal-hal lucu sekaligus menggemaskan. Kepalanya bahkan sudah mengangguk dengan patah-patah menyesuaikan.

Baru saja wanita itu memberi pijakan satu langkah, ringisan penuh desis menyakitkan keluar dari mulutnya tanpa dikehendak. Kakinya nampak tidak bagus, ada luka lecet menakutkan yang masih merah bahkan basah. Efek tertentu berlari tanpa menggunakan sepatu sebagai pelindung kaki.

"Letakkan sepatu perangmu dirak." ujar Jinyoung datar dan orang dihadapannya menurut, menaruh hati-hati _heels_ tajam tepat pada rak disampingnya kemudian pekikan terkejut saat Jinyoung memberikan sapuan ringan dalam mengangkat tubuhnya dibawah _torso_ dan lutut. Pria itu menendang sepatunya sendiri hingga terlempar jelek menabrak sepatu lainnya.

"Memangnya kau kabur darimana?"

"Perjodohan."

Jinyoung hampir menyemburkan tawa namun, ditahan sedemikian rupa. Wanita itu langsung menabrakkan telapak tangannya kuat di dada Jinyoung ditambah pelototan tajam dan ucapan marah, "Jangan tertawa."

"Umurmu berapa jadi bisa dijodohkan begitu?"

"Tidak sopan menanyakan hal itu pada wanita." sergah wanita itu cepat, ia menyenderkan terlampau nyaman pada sofa ketika Jinyoung menurunkan disana dan pria itu bergegas mengambil baskom dengan air mengukus nyaman dan handuk kecil, mengambil kaki penuh lecet dan merendamnya, "Kalau memang ingin tahu, umurku dua puluh delapan. Oh, namaku Hwang Minhyun."

"Pantas. Orang tuamu pasti menginginkan anak wanitanya cepat menikah. Namaku Bae Jinyoung omong-omong. Tujuh tahun dibawahmu, _noona_." Jinyoung membasuh kaki Minhyun, membilasnya dengan perlakuan rapuh sebelum mengelap pelan-pelan dengan handuk kering lembut. Mau bagaimanapun, wanita yang terluka harus diutamakan. Jadi, Jinyoung menarik ritsleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa barang dengan asal-asalan baru bisa menemukan beberapa plester luka.

"Aku bisa mencari pasanganku sendiri." decak Minhyun sebal, ia mengambil karet pengikat rambut dari dalam _pouch_ bertali yang masih tergantung dibahu. Menarik dan mengikat serampangan kucir satu rambut hitam tebalnya hingga ada beberapa jatuh dileher, "Ayahku bilang hanya ingin menghadiri pesta kolega, eh, tahunya dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenal bernama Kwak Aron. Atas usul teman-temanku pula. Demi apa. Aku pusing."

"Makanya cari pacar, _noona_. Kau itu cantik, paling tidak dua-tiga pria pasti suka denganmu." ujar Jinyoung blak-blakan, menempelkan plester luka ditelapak kaki Minhyun. Ia langsung berdiri membereskan baskom untuk dibawa ke kamar mandi.

Minhyun mendengus, menyilangkan kakinya dengan gerakan anggun dan matanya memilah sekeliling. Seorang lelaki dua puluh satu tahun dipastikan punya apartemen yang masih berantakan; beberapa bungkus plastik _ramyun_ dan minuman tersebar disekitaran lantai, tumpukan baju diujung ruangan dan buku yang terbuka sekaligus kertas dibiarkan saja ditengah ruangan bahkan bantal sofa berada dikursi makan.

Astaga, anak gunung ini!

"Bae Jinyoung." panggil Minhyun dan melanjutkan dengan suara yang sama, "Pinjamkan aku kaos dan celana _training_ milikmu."

Lah? Kok seperti mereka sudah mengenal lama? Apa semudah ini berteman dengan orang asing? Apalagi dua orang berbeda dalam jenis kelamin dalam seatap baru saja saling berkenalan belum satu jam.

"Cari ditumpukan pakaian sana! Aku mau mandi!" teriak Jinyoung keras, baru saja melepas kaosnya dan melempar dengan gerakan _shooting_ tiga angka pada keranjang. Mendengar tidak ada suara yang menyambut, Jinyoung berbalik dan menuju ruang tamu dengan langkah-langkah cepat khawatir.

Mulutnya terbuka tiba-tiba melihat punggung halus dan pucat milik Minhyun. Daripada lebih banyak mengambil pandangan, Jinyoung berbalik dengan merah cepat menyebar kewajah dan mempunyai harapan waktu mandi nanti pikirannya bisa hilang mengenai _betapa kecilnya, betapa halusnya, betapa pucatnya, betapa lembutnya kalau_ —

—tampar diri sendiri agar lebih sadar.

Bae Jinyoung bahkan melupakan pesan _chat_ Woojin yang berisi _id_ milik Park Jihoon.

 **.o.**

 **.**

 **.o.**

"Bae Jinyoung, bangun! Sarapan!"

Jinyoung merasa goyangan dibahunya semakin menjadi-jadi, mengenyahkan tangan itu dengan sedikit menggunakan tenaga. Lalu, ada kejatuhan jentikan super sakit dan kuat di dahi membuatnya langsung menjeblak terduduk, "Ibu! Aku masih ingin tidur! Jadwal kuliahku hanya sore hari ini."

"Bangun, pemalas." Minhyun berucap rata, menepuk-nepuk punggung Jinyoung agar lebih sadar, "Mau kuliah siang atau sore. Kau harus bangun dan menemaniku berbelanja. Manusia macam apa yang hanya memiliki _ramyum_ , sebungkus keju, telur, _kimchi_ dan minuman dingin dikulkasnya, huh?"

Jinyoung mengangguk-angguk paham dengan mata masih enggan, "Iya, ibu. Aku bangun sekarang."

Berjalan menunduk menuju kamar mandi dan masih mengantuk sembari mencukur rambut-rambut halus dibagian dagunya. Bahkan setelah membasuh wajah sampai poni menitik air-air kecil tidak mampu mengenyahkan rasa kantuk yang mengelillingi.

"Ibu, sarapan apa?" suara Jinyoung teredam karena begitu duduk, ia langsung telungkup diatas meja makan dan bersiap molor lagi. Benar-benar lima jam _sparing_ membuat badan lemas.

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu _omelette_."

Anggun. Halus. Memikat. Hati-hati dalam setiap kosakata.

Suara itu…

…bukan punya ibunya, _kan_?

Jinyoung terkejut dadakan, kepalanya terangkat terlampau cepat hingga membuat pening sementara. Mengerjap beberapa kali baru bisa menelaah dikepalanya, berpikir secepat mungkin daripada saat mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

Wanita. Memakai kaos putih polos miliknya dan _training_ tiga garis dibagian samping. Rambut diikat tinggi hingga jatuh dipipi sekaligus poni menusuk mata, yang melengkung bagus layaknya rubah. Begitu domestik dan cantik sekali. Sadarkan kepala anda sekali lagi, Bae Jinyoung!

Jinyoung mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya sendiri, "Minhyun _noona_?"

Minhyun baru selesai menuangkan air putih sehat ke gelas tinggi sampai penuh langsung menoleh, "Huh? Kenapa?" ia mengambil dua piring _omelette_ menggugah selera di _buffet_ dan menaruh dihadapan Jinyoung.

"Minhyun _noona,_ malam tadi… tidur dimana?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan mata menerawang. Setidaknya malam tadi, sehabis mandi ia langsung mengambil langkah mencari kaos berbahan nyaman dilemari dan ingin mengistirahatkan diri sekedar beberapa menit ditempat tidur. Malah tahu-tahunya kebablasan, sampai pagi pula.

Minhyun mengambil sendok dan mengelapnya dengan tisu perlahan sebelum meletakkan disamping piring Jinyoung dan duduk dengan hembusan napas besar terganggu, "Dasar tidak berperasaan. Aku tidur disofa malam tadi. Ini balasanmu setelah aku membereskan keseluruhan sudut apartemen."

Jinyoung cekatan menarik matanya kesekitar, memperhatikan dengan kekaguman menggantung dimulut. Tidak mampu mengambil kepercayaan kalau apartemen bisa bagus dan terlihat lebih lega daripada biasanya.

" _Noona_ , tidak pulang?"

Sendok langsung dihempas mengakibatkan jengitan ngeri dari Jinyoung. Harus mengkeret sedikit kebelakang, meneguk ludahnya agak takut.

"Dengarkan aku, Bae Jinyoung - _ssi_. Aku akan tinggal disini. Tidak ada pendapat lain." Minhyun mengucapkannya dengan wajah tertekuk menyeramkan, "Sekarang habiskan makananmu dan temani aku belanja. Dokter sepertiku tidak boleh kekurangan asupan selama disini."

Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan melimpah, "Dokter?"

Minhyun mengangguk, "Pekerjaanku dokter anak dan sekarang aku harus menutup klinik entah sampai kapan demi menghindari ayah dan ibu."

"Aku masih tidak paham. Kenapa _noona_ harus kabur? Seharusnya tinggal bilang kalau tidak ingin bersama lelaki pilihan orang tuamu." ujar Jinyoung, mengambil suapan penuh sarapan berpenampilan menarik. Keju langsung meluber dalam telur setiap kali mengunyah.

"Nantinya aku akan dipaksa lagi. Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau pulang sampai ayah dan ibu berhenti menjodohkanku." setiap gelengannya mengakibatkan poninya bergerak kesana-kemari dan Jinyoung gemas melihatnya.

Tangan pria itu mengudara dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Minhyun kebelakang telinga dengan gerakan manis. Tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah saat mengeluarkan beberapa kata, "Begini terlihat lebih rapi dan baik."

Oh? Oh? Oh!

Kenapa jadi ada tensi romansa begini diantara mereka?

Jinyoung masih suka dengan Jihoon.

Minhyun apalagi, tidak ingin punya pasangan yang usia jauh darinya.

"Sopan sedikit." gumam Minhyun. Padahal ingin marah merajalela namun malah mengesampingkan wajahnya dan ada merah-merah nyata ditulang pipi. Sama hal terjadi dengan Jinyoung yang menarik tangan kaku dengan canggung dan mengambil cangkir sembari meminumnya berdeguk banyak.

Sarapan pagi menjadi secanggung ini, astaga.

 **.o.**

 **.**

 **.o.**

" _Noona_!" Jinyoung memekik tertahan, melihat berjalanan menjaug Minhyun masih sibuk mencari pakaian yang sesuai tubuhnya. Keranjang bahkan hampir penuh hanya terisi barang milik Minhyun. Jinyoung mengusap wajahnya dengan kekesalan nyata, tangannya sudah berat menjinjing tumpukan baju ini.

Dan Minhyun masih setega itu mencari pakaian lain sementara otot lengannya sudah kebas hampir mati rasa. Dasar wanita!

" _Noona_ , sudah. Kenapa tidak mengambil pakaian diapartemenmu saja? Daripada membuang uang untuk membeli semua ini?" Jinyoung mengambil siku Minhyun yang tergerak menari seperti piano siap-siap mengambil tuts pakaian yang dipilih.

Minhyun menoleh, setengah wajah sengaja tertutupi masker putih steril. Jaket adidas milik Jinyoung ditarik hingga ke dagu, masih mengenakan _training_ berbahan nyaman dan sendal anti selip. Semua terpampang menegaskan kalau itu milik Bae Jinyoung.

"Aku hanya perlu satu ini. Lagipula aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku. Mana bisa mengambil baju?" Minhyun menarik selembar kemeja tipis sepinggang manis sewarna langit cerah, mendekapnya dilengan sebelum menarik ujung baju Jinyoung agar mengikutinya ke kasir.

Pikiran Jinyoung bersileweran kemana-mana, berdiri dibelakang Minhyun yang mengantri. Kepala dirundukkan sedikit merendah dan berbisik supaya menghindari pandangan macam-macam, "Serius _noona_ ingin tinggal dirumahku? Tidak mau dihotel atau teman wanitamu yang lain?"

Jinyoung meletakkan keranjang diatas meja dan melewati kepala Minhyun.

"Banyak tanya lagi. Semua teman-temanku bersekongkol dan aku tidak akan membuang uangku untuk menginap jika ada dirimu." ujar Minhyun kelewat mudah, dirinya mengeluarkan beberapa ratus ribu won dari dompetnya ketika kasir menyebutkan nominal tanpa basa-basi. Bunyi serentetan dari mesin kasir yang mengeluarkan _bon_ sebelum dirobek lugas, menyerahkan dengan senyum manis petugas mengucap 'terima kasih. silahkan datang kembali.'

Jinyoung kembali cemberut sembari mengambil plastik dari tangan Minhyun dan menenteng dengan sebelah tangan. Dia harus _gentle_ lah! Masa wanita dibiarkan membawa barang-barang sedangkan pria disampingnya bahkan hanya tak memiliki apapun untuk dipegang.

" _Jja_! Saatnya mengisi kulkas!" Minhyun berucap dengan semangat-semangat luar biasa, tangannya membentuk kepalan dan 'fighting!' terucap mulut terbuka tidak bersuara. Ketika badannya berputar sekali kesenangan, pandangan Minhyun menuju pada bagian tertentu dan terkesiap. Menarik lengan Jinyoung cepat dan berjalan melawan arah, "Sial! Ada Dongho!"

"Huh? Siapa? Teman _noona_?" Jinyoung hanya mengikut dengan patuh. _Supermarket_ dalam keadaan pagi sekitar jam sepuluh masih sepi, tidak banyak orang walau masih ada sejumput. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mencari seseorang yang mungkin bernama Dongho.

Tapi ada seseorang yang berdiri tegap, tinggi sekaligus badannya terlihat bagus dengan kemeja yang mengerat pas dibahu. Tidak berjalan. Hanya menoleh kesana-kemari seolah mencari seseorang. Jinyoung langsung paham sejelasnya kalau itu temannya Minhyun.

"Teman yang super protektif. Dia pasti mendapat kabar dari ayah dan mendapat informasi kalau aku berada disekitaran sini dari suruhan ayahku." Minhyun berucap sembari terus berjalan tergesa dan berbelok pada bagian kebutuhan sehari-hari. Menoleh kebelakang sekali lagi dilakukan dan terkesiap ketika Dongho juga ke bagian sini.

" _Noona_ biasanya mengikat rambut?" Jinyoung menanyakan hal aneh tiba-tiba membuat Minhyun ingin memukul kepala adiknya itu.

Dengan geregetan ditahan-tahan, Minhyun mulai tidak fokus, mata kemana-mana tanpa disadari sebelum berucap ketus, "Tidak menyenangkan jika kau bekerja dengan rambut tergurai."

"Kalau begitu kita ubah kebiasaan itu." Jinyoung menarik karet rambut Minhyun hingga helaiannya langsung jatuh semampai. Pria itu bahkan merapikan beberapa yang mencuat kesana-kemari, merapikannya sangat halus dan memperlakukan seolah menyentuh telur, "Dan mereka tidak akan bisa mengenalimu."

"Tetap saja aku takut ketahuan, bodoh." Minhyun dengan sigap mendekap lengan Jinyoung dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana dengan lucu, bergumam dengan cepat dan sedikit lamat-lamat, "Bae Jinyoung. Serius bilang padaku kalau Dongho sudah tidak dalam peredaran lagi."

(Omong-omong, Jinyoung punya harum jeruk maskulin menenangkan sekaligus segar. Minhyun diam-diam akan menetapkan rasa itu disudut pikirannya.)

Jinyoung mendengus tertahan, sudut-sudut bibirnya sudah tertarik maksimal hingga deretan gigi rapi terlihat. Bahkan Dongho sudah entah kemana hilang berbelok tepat di eskalator. Jinyoung mengetuk kepala Minhyun kecil dengan kuku bukunya, "Sudah _noona_. Dan kenapa aku baru sadar kalau _noona_ sekecil ini? Astaga, lucunya."

Jinyoung tidak tahan untuk meremas Minhyun dalam dekapan kedua lengannya, membiarkan kepala _noona_ nya jatuh dibawah dagu pria itu dan terkantuk dengan cara lucu. Jinyoung memberi satu pelukan yang erat sebelum melepasnya.

Minhyun lagi-lagi harus tergugu tidak mampu mengucap tapi, tangannya bergerak secara sadar menyelipkan dilengan Jinyoung; memeluknya tanpa dikompromi. Bergerak kedepan mencari bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk asupan sehat sehari-hari. Tidak pernah melupakan mengambil troli di depan sebelum kembali lagi dalam _list_ belanja.

Ini belum sehari dan sudah senyaman ini.

Bagaimana berikutnya?

Siapa saja pisahkan Minhyun dan Jinyoung sekarang juga!

* * *

" **The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to."**

* * *

… _ **bersambung**_

* * *

THIS IS MY GUILTY PLEASURE, SUMPAAAAAAH, daridulu pen bat bikin gs!hwang tapi kapelnya sama baejin akakakakakakak gemes woy buatnya :(

open rikues, tinggalkan aja di kolom komentar. but always top!baejin, silahkan pilih bott nya siapa aja bole ;)

tolong antisipasi chapter berikutnya, yaw!


	3. i wanna have (갖고 싶어) —second act

step 2. i wanna have (갖고 싶어)

—second act

 _ **{ deep x gs!hwang }**_

* * *

Bae Jinyoung bukan seseorang yang membuka diri begitu mudah. Dirinya mempunyai kadar sosial menjelang angka yang buruk; kata lainnya nol. Tidak bisa berbaur mudah dan selalu ada perbuatan diam diantara dirinya dengan orang baru.

Serius ini.

Jadi, kadang Jinyoung bingung dengan sendirinya kenapa bisa akrab semudah ini bersama Minhyun?

"Minhyun _noona_ , makannya cepat sedikit bisa?" Jinyoung mendesis tajam dengan tangan bergemeletuk dimeja gelisah tidak menentu dan ponsel sedang dalam keadaan mati kehabisan baterai adalah hal terburuk lainnya, makanan yang sudah tandas juga, "Jangan anggun-anggun. Cukup makan seperti bersama temanmu."

Wanita itu— Minhyun bahkan mencelupkan _sushi_ pada saus kecap penuh kehati-hatian dan memakannya dengan kunyahan lambat. Setiap gerakannya ada keanggunan yang berkelas. Sepertinya ada pendidikan dan tata krama yang diajarkan dari keluarga; seolah keturunan putri nyata dari bangsawan.

(Jinyoung jadi teringat pagi-pagi tadi, ia bahkan selesai mandi dan sudah siap. Minhyun masih bergemelut mencuci peralatan masak.)

Minhyun mendelik terganggu dan berucap kesal, "Kenapa semua orang mengomentari cara makanku yang lambat? Aku hanya menikmati makananku. Bukankah kita diajarkan untuk menghargai makanan?" tambahan cibiran menjengkelkan, "Kau saja makan terlalu cepat. Mana bisa dapat pacar kalau makan masih barbar begitu?"

Koreksi. Dia bukan keturunan putri bangsawan. Hanya dokter anak yang belum memiliki pasangan dan kabur seperti anak-anak dari perjodohan. Punya mulut pedas nyerocos pula.

"Aku akan mengusir _noona_ dari apartemen kalau begitu." peringat Jinyoung main-main, matanya bersinar jahil sekaligus alis terangkat dengan gerakan nakal menggoda.

Minhyun sepertinya terlampau serius mengambil ucapan Jinyoung dan mengunyah makannya tanpa ditahan. Suap. Kunyah. Teguk. Sampai dimana keadaan ia tersedak akibat kecap asin terlalu banyak menggeregoti kerongkongan hingga terbatuk.

Jinyoung panik setengah mampus saat batuk dari mulut wanita diseberangnya belum bisa berhenti, "Astaga, Minhyun _noona_! Aku hanya bercanda!"

Minhyun meneguk hati-hati jus anggur manis miliknya. Jinyoung lagi-lagi heran, Minhyun selalu melakukan hal berkelas, setiap gerakannya seperti tarian cantik elegan seperti kebiasaan lama yang berpengalaman. Atau memang seperti itu aslinya? Terutama saat memoles tisu kesudut bibir untuk membersihkan noda-noda makanan tertempel disana.

"Bercandamu keterlaluan, sialan." ucap Minhyun dengan suara serak tak semampai hampir hilang, mata berair parah disudutnya hingga mengeluh, "Tenggorokanku jadi sakit dan tidak nyaman."

" _Noona_ , jangan lucu-lucu. Tolong sekali." Jinyoung menarik lengan jaketnya sendiri dan mengusapkan pada ujung mata Minhyun yang basah dengan menyentuhnya ringan juga ucapannya berhembus disekitaran pipi wanita dihadapan, "Aku tidak tahan. Jantungku benar-benar tidak tahan."

"Makanya kau tidak menolakku saat memohon padamu." Minhyun menutup mata cekatan merelakan lengkungan matanya dibersihkan sebelum merasa sudut-sudut bibirnya membingkai senyum licik, "Terima kasih atas kelemahanmu. Akan kugunakan hal itu dengan baik."

Mungkin, Bae Jinyoung membuat kesalahan dalam menuturkan hal yang nanti bisa membuatnya bersimpuh tanpa basa-basi pada Hwang Minhyun.

 **.o.**

 **.**

 **.o.**

 **The 15** **th** **Generations (64)**

 **Ur Hwi :** [ HOT NEWS ] Oknum Bae Jinyoung (21) telah dicurigai mempunyai kekasih secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Terlihat pada foto yang terlampir, pagi tadi oknum terkait sedang bermesraan dengan seorang wanita —yang memakai atribut milik Bae Jinyoung di pusat perbelanjaan ternama. Apakah yang terjadi pada mereka kemarin malam?

 **Ur Hwi :** [ photo attachments ]

* * *

"Lee Daehwi, pencari masalah itu, sialan." Jinyoung menepuk dahinya dengan teriakan tertahan dimulut, tak pernah tertinggal kaki-kaki yang menendang udara kesal.

* * *

 **Je No :** Jinyoung, mana janji satu jiwa kita?!

 **H H Hyunjin :** Tidak akan membawa wanita kerumah sebelum kencan kelima.

 **Eric :** Tidak menidurinya sebelum sah dimata orang tua.

 **Wooyeop Joo :** Ada apa dengan pengkhianatan ini, Bae Jinyoung-ssi?

 **Moon &Sun Arie : **SUMPAH ITU DEEP PACARAN? SIAPA WANITA ITU, TOLONG BERITAHU AKU! DAEHWI CHECK PC, JUSEYO~

 **Eunbin :** Omong-omong janji satu jiwa yang bagus.

 **Rachel :** Wanitanya cantik tapi, kok mau sama deepdark?

 **JHeejin :** Hmm. Patut dipertanyakan.

 **H H Hyunjin :** Tapi serius itu baju yang sering dipakai Jinyoung. Terutama training tiga garis dan sendal anti selip.

 **Wooyeop Joo** : Lol. True af. Bosan malah melihat Jinyoung di apartemennya cuma dengan style yang itu-itu saja.

 **Bae Jinyoung :** Lee Daehwi, lihat saja sore ini. ( _read by 27_ )

* * *

Jinyoung menjenggut rambutnya tidak sabaran, mengidahkan ponsel yang dilempar keatas meja berderak ribut tidak sekira. Paling juga pesan melimpah dari grup _chat_ atau _spam-spam_ tidak bermutu dari lingkup pertemanan satu jiwanya. Terutama Hyunjin yang mempunyai kepribadian penasaran kuadrat.

Dan mempunyai teman seangkatan yang punya mulut keterlaluan macam Daehwi menyebutnya ' _deep'_. Panggilan itu menyebar layaknya virus mematikan. Beberapa bahkan menambahkan imbuhan ' _dark_ ' diujungnya. Ada yang menghindari setelah panggilan itu merajalela. Menurut gosip dimana-mana 'Bae Jinyoung adalah anak seorang _mafia_ ' atau 'Bae Jinyoung adalah agen pembunuh terselubung dengan bayaran tinggi'

Demi apa!

Bae Jinyoung hidup dengan normal. Sekali lagi, ia bisa menuturkan dengan lugas kalau ayahnya hanya guru sekolah menengah biasa dan ibunya adalah idaman kesayangan keluarga yang mengolah masakan rumah super sekaligus penasehat nomer satu. Tidak lebih. Tidak kurang.

Sekarang Lee Daehwi malah memberi beberapa masalah baru. Kapan tenangnya hidup Jinyoung kalau begini?

"Lagipula semua orang tahu kalau tipeku semacam Jihoon _noona_ yang menggemaskan." gumam Jinyoung bersama punggung bersandar malas-malasan pada sofa. Televisi berbunyi dengan seadanya menunjukkan siaran berita ditengah hari. Enaknya tidur atau malas-malasan di tempat tidur. Tapi, Minhyun bilang ada yang akan diurus dikamar tidur dan Jinyoung lagi-lagi patuh.

"Aku tidak suka dengan tipe-tipe putri semacam Minhyun _noona_. Tidak sama sekali." Jinyoung menoleh kesamping tepat pas Minhyun keluar darisana, mengenakan (masih saja) _hoodie_ kelabu dan celana piyama garis milik Jinyoung. Kenapa lagi?!

Ada efek _sweater paws_ karena jemarinya hanya seujung kuku nampak dengan rambut diikat rendah. Ujung poninya sedikit basah dan terbelah ditengah, mungkin sehabis membasuh muka.

Kok lucu?

 _Jangan Bae Jinyoung, jangan anggap Hwang Minhyun lucu. Jangan sampai berpikiran seperti itu._ Jinyoung menunduk dan terus mengulang-ngulang _mindset_ itu, merapalkannya dengan fokus seolah bahan untuk ujian besok.

Minhyun duduk disamping Jinyoung, tangannya ingin mengambil remot televisi malah terhenti bingung melihat ponsel yang terus-terusan berbunyi mengganggu konsentrasi. Ia memukul lengan pria disampingnya bertenaga, "Bae Jinyoung, ponselmu sudah seperti bom waktu dan sebentar lagi akan meledak."

"Ini gara-gara, _noona_!" murka Jinyoung tidak tahu tempat, "Temanku yang penggosip memberikan berita kalau aku membawa wanita kerumah dan menidurinya. Aku tidak sejahat itu! Wanita adalah nomer satu, apalagi harga dirinya!" ia bersedekap dengan cemberut super dalam.

Minhyun menahan tawanya dan langsung keluar begitu saja melihat adiknya mengeluarkan wajah lucu, mengambil pipi Jinyoung dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencubit sedikit dan menarik kearah lain, "Kau merajuk, ya? _Uri_ Jinyoungie merajuk. Uh, lucunya~"

" _Noona_ , _please_ , jangan bersikap menyebalkan." Jinyoung menaruh jemarinya diatas milik Minhyun ingin mengenyahkan tapi tetap diam disana, mungkin akibat sedikit kaget kalau jemari elegan Hwang Minhyun dipastikan panjang cantik dan malah kecil sekali kalau berhadapan dengan telapak tangan besar miliknya.

Hiks. Jinyoung ingin menangis atas perbedaan yang banyak ini. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Hiks.

"Mau syuting adegan drama romantis, Jinyoungie?" datar Minhyun, menatap Jinyoung yang sepertinya kehilangan diri dengan mata air seolah kehilangan _soulmate_ sehidup-semati dan baru bisa bertemu sekarang.

Omong-omong tangan Jinyoung masih diatas punggung tangan Minhyun. Menariknya turun sangat halus hingga kepangkuan sang pria dan mengusap kuku buku wanita itu hati-hati, "Tangan _noona_ kecil. Sesuai dengan tubuhnya tapi, galaknya, _Oh God_ , mulutmu juga."

"Menghina dan memuji dengan perbedaan luar biasa tipis." sinis Minhyun dengan bibir yang berkedut-kedut ingin menghujat lebih banyak, "Daripada dirimu, leher tebal dengan kepala kecil. Sungguh kombinasi paling aneh."

— _juga malah terlihat memikat_.

"Terserah." Jinyoung mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli dan melanjutkan, "Dan _noona_ masih saja memakai bajuku setelah membeli sebanyak tadi. Begitu teganya membuat lenganku harus menahan beban berat sebanyak itu."

Tolong itu keluhan yang sangat dilebih-lebihkan.

"Aku mencucinya terlebih dahulu. Siapa juga yang mau memakai baju bekas disentuh orang lain?" gerutu Minhyun, "Juga sampai kapan kau akan memegang tanganku seperti ini? Apa cuacanya sangat dingin, _huh_?"

"Begitulah, sangat dingin sampai-sampai aku ingin tidur bergelung dengan selimut nyamanku." ketus Jinyoung, melepaskan tangan Minhyun perlahan (biar begini, jemari bagus itu adalah jemari dokter; satu kesalahan fatal bisa dituntut nantinya Jinyoung. Mana mau dirinya.). Ia melakukan langkah-langkah besar menuju kamar dan mungkin tidur.

Minhyun terkikik senang sebelum mengambil remot televisi dan mengubah _channel_ pada drama tengah hari.

Sorenya Jinyoung melesat terlampau cepat keluar kelas begitu dosen menutup presentasinya. Sengaja demi menghindari pertanyaan melimpah dari teman seangkatan, pesan _chat_ juga tidak dibalas karena pusing sendiri. Sudah terlambat datang sekaligus duduk paling depan, sungguh hal paling aneh dilakukan Jinyoung.

Demi menghindari media massa apapun akan dilakukan.

Paling utama ingin merecoki Lee Daehwi tapi, sepertinya niat jahat akan selalu tertunda. Lebih baik pergi dari kejaran teman-teman terutama dari Arie —wanita maniak Jinyoung yang tidak tahu malu. Hyunjin dan Jeno juga —pemegang teguh satu jiwa yang merasa terkhianati.

 **.o.**

 **.**

 **.o.**

"Sekarang, Bae Jinyoung, mari kita mulai." Jeno menumpukan siku diatas meja, kedua tangan saling menangkup hingga menutup mulut. Berperan seolah detektif ternama sedang mengeksekusi penjahat kelas internasional.

"Hyunjin, serahkan _file_ padaku. Wooyeop tahan Jinyoung disana dan Eric ambil alat komunikasi milik tersangka." Jeno memberikan serentetan perintah dan temann-temannya mengikut patuh.

Lengan digandeng biar tidak kemana-mana.

Ponsel diambil dari saku jaket dan diletakkan asal-asalan pada meja.

Sentuhan terakhir yang manis, sebuah foto dari ponsel Hyunjin yang diarahkan pada wajah Jinyoung.

"Jadi, apa pembelaan Anda? Setelah dua minggu tidak memberikan pernyataan terbuka."

Memang benar, skedul Jinyoung menjadi teratur dua minggu terakhir. Datang kuliah paling lambat kemudian keluar paling cepat. Pesan _chat_ masih dijawab namun pada topik tertentu sebisa mungkin tidak dijawab. Pulang kerumah hanya interaksi langsung bersama Minhyun, tidur dan makan _homemade_. Tidak bisa keluar juga karena tugas menumpuk dan _noona_ nya yang masih anti dengan jalan terlalu jauh.

Dan sore ini, empat sekawan berhasil menahan Jinyoung dan menyeret kuat sekaligus paksa ke _café_ dekat. Membelikan secangkir _americano_ dingin kesukaan Jinyoung sebagai sogokan. Jika tidak begini mana bisa mendapat konklusi yang benar?

"Dia anak pamanku. Baru pulang dari seminar di Milan dan karena pamanku sibuk dengan proyek di Busan jadi, aku yang menjemputnya. Penerbangan tengah malam dan tidur dirumahku." Jinyoung mencoba untuk tidak tergugu dalam bicara, karena itu selalu menjadi kebiasaan dalam kegugupan yang menjadi-jadi.

"Kau kira kami bisa dibohongi, hah? Buat apa fungsinya hotel?" Hyunjin kini menyimpan ponselnya dan ikut-ikutan mengambil pertanyaan.

"Kenapa dia memakai bajumu? Dari Milan bisa dipastikan membawa koper penuh baju, bukan?" kali ini Eric menyerobot.

Kepala Jinyoung menjadi pening tiba-tiba, berputar mencoba mencari satu-dua kilahan yang bagus agar terhindar dari pertanyaan lain. Kenapa teman-temannya menjadi super teliti? Biasanya juga abai dengan hal-hal sekecil apapun. Mana tidak bisa gerak lagi karena Wooyeop menggandeng lengannya.

Tidak ada jalan lain namanya.

Mati saja!

Lalu, ada langkah-langkah ribut terdengar semakin dekat. Dekat. Sampai dekat meja mereka. _Platform shoe_ krim cerah yang pertama Jinyoung tangkap sebelum teriakan penuh pengharapan.

"Jinyoungie! Itu benar dirimu! Beruntung sekali aku bisa mengenalimu dari seberang jalan." wanita itu langsung menarik Wooyeop agar pergi dari sisi Jinyoung, karena semua pada bengong tak sekira sampai-sampai semudah itu membuat Wooyeop menjauh. Ia menarik lengan jaket Jinyoung sedikit terburu-buru, "Pinjam jaketmu! Cepat!"

"Ini Minhyun _noona_?" Jinyoung bertanya sedikit linglung sembari melepas jaketnya dan menyerahkan tanpa pikir.

Jelas dirinya bingung. Minhyun berdandan; bulu matanya menggulung bagus, _shade_ merah tipis ditulang pipi, _eyeliner_ hitam membentuk sudut matanya cantik sekaligus bibir merah yang memberikan efek basah. Rambutnya bergelombang cantik dibagian bawah tergerai pasrah. Kemeja biru menarik mata dan jins pas kaki serta tas selempang krim.

Yakin ini Hwang Minhyun yang merecoki berbagai omelan kepada Bae Jinyoung setiap hari? Dan memberi nasehat super panjang ketika memesan _delivery_ makanan instan?

Yang mengenakan piyama kotak-kotak membosankan? Yang kadang mengambil kaos milik Jinyoung?

Terakhir kali melihat Minhyun secantik ini kapan ya?

"Ya. Ini aku." Minhyun tergesa memasang jaket Jinyoung, mengambil ikat rambut dalam tas dan mengikat rambut serampangan membentuk cepol. Ia menarik kedua lengan Jinyoung cepat, "Sekarang peluk aku sebelum Dongho menemukanku disini."

"Hah?!"

Itu bukan suara Jinyoung tapi, Wooyeop.

Kalau Jinyoung _sih_ hanya bisa cengo dadakan dengan tangan super kaku dipunggung Minhyun.

Minhyun berbalik sekilas dan menegur teman-teman Jinyoung sedikit tajam, "Kalian berbicaralah dengan normal." sebelum memeluk pinggang Jinyoung dan membenamkan wajah pada dadanya. Sekali lagi jeruk maskulin tajam merajalela kedalam penciuman namun, segarnya mampu membuat rileks. Minhyun suka sekali, astaga.

Teman-teman Jinyoung langsung menjalankan peran, membahas klub bisbol yang main sore kemarin. Walaupun sesekali lirik-lirik penuh keingintahuan menguar dari mata mereka, apalagi Jinyoung yang menepuk-nepuk kepala Minhyun lembut, lengan sebelahnya masih memeluk punggung wanita dalam dekapannya.

 _For the God sake_ , bikin iri saja.

Bunyi lonceng _café_ berbunyi sedikit lekas, Jinyoung menoleh dan mendapati pria yang berwajah sama waktu di _mall_ , berpenampilan menawan dengan jas dilengan. Sepertinya sehabis dari kantor. Nampak tersengal sehabis berlari dan menoleh kesana-kemari mencoba mencari objek tujuan.

Ketika Dongho memandang kearahnya, Jinyoung langsung menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya dirambut Minhyun dan hidungnya mengkerut begitu manis elegan bunga adiktif keluar darisana.

Sialan. Tuan putri berjalan memang cocok untuk Hwang Minhyun.

" _Noona_ , sudah." Jinyoung berucap sembari melepas lengannya. Ia sedikit merasa kasihan dengan Dongho karena selalu berhasil melihat Minhyun namun, tidak bisa menemukannya. Jemarinya merapikan poni Minhyun yang amburadul, "Aku benar-benar yakin kalau Dongho- _ssi_ adalah temanmu paling protektif."

"Kau baru percaya, hah? Dan yang mana minumanmu?" Minhyun mengambil cangkir tinggi yang baru habis seperempat, meminum betapa pahitnya _americano_ dingin yang ditunjuk Jinyoung tadi.

Hyunjin yang paling peka, memicingkan matanya serius dengan suara dibuat-buat penasaran, "Jadi, ini sepupumu, Bae Jinyoung?"

"A— eo! Ini Minhyun _noona_ , anak dari pamanku." Jinyoung merangkul bahu Minhyun akrab, ditambah senyum cerah agar lebih meyakinkan empat temannya yang masih memandangi mereka seolah kuman jahat perlu dibasmi.

Wooyeop memberikan matanya yang berbinar dengan senyum polos bertanya, "Apa harus berpelukan mesra seperti tadi?"

Mampus.

Skakmat.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Minhyun menjawab ringan dan menyelipkan sebagian anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga, memperlihatkan anting berkilau perak panjang sampai bahu, "Aku tidak boleh ya? **Sangat** akrab dengan Jinyoung?"

Eric langsung menggeleng, diikuti tiga lain. Ini namanya tidak bisa membantah namanya wanita, apalagi dengan tatapan rubah menakutkan itu.

Ketika Minhyun ingin kembali mengambil minuman Jinyoung diatas meja, ada yang menarik jemarinya membuat wanita itu tersentak ketika tarikan semakin kuat membuatnya limbung dan harus menopang tangannya pada seseorang yang menariknya.

"Kau menghilang terlalu lama, Minhyun. Dua minggu. Bayangkan selama dua minggu aku gila-gilaan mencarimu."

Suara itu.

Minhyun mendongak dan matanya segera bergetar semampai, jemarinya mencengkram kalut kemeja yang dipakai pria dihadapannya sekaligus bibirnya tidak mampu mengucap kata selain, "Jonghyun."

Sial, kenapa cinta pertama harus datang saat-saat seperti ini?

* * *

 **i promised myself,**

 **i wouldn't let you complete me.**

 **but,**

 **missing you comes in waves,**

 **tonight i'm drowning.**

* * *

… _ **bersambung**_

* * *

UWAYAHHH, MUAHAHAHAHA, ga nyangka banyak yang suka this super ultimate rare ship :* lap yu semuah unch :* daaaan act depan 'step 2. i wanna have (갖고 싶어)' bakal tamat, huhuhu, siapa bakal jadi kapel baejin berikutnya?

Dan tetiban kepingin bikin fic 2hyun :( kenapadah :(

makasyih **Schalk27** , **prideshyun** , **fairiess** , **Hmmm** , **hwangje** , **maecchiato** , **Lil'cute Bear** , **kyung** dan **blackhoneybunny** atas reviewnya :*

tolong antisipasi chapter berikutnya, yaw!


End file.
